


Сопротивление бесполезно

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [51]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Сопротивление бесполезно

Мужчина горько усмехнулся, прошептал одними губами: «чин-чин» и выпил стопку залпом. И надо было ему тащиться в Гонконг, для того, чтобы прийти в бар и наткнуться на пытающихся развлекаться белых. Ему хотелось просто тупо трахаться, а не смотреть на чужие комплексы.

Он не был психоаналитиком, только убийцей. И сомневался, что у этих людей хватит денег оплатить его услуги, чтобы решить все свои проблемы одной пулей. Закурив, мужчина с тоской оглядел бар ещё раз. На горизонте не было никого, кто мог бы привлечь внимание, разве что… взгляд зацепился за сидящего неподалеку брюнета.

Внешний интерфейс определенно подходил по вкусовому стандарту оценщика. Оставалось дело за малым – понять, а что этот объект проповедует в постели? Самым действенным способом выяснения рыжий всегда полагал вопрос.

— Эй, — привлечь внимание брюнета, оказалось – нарваться на его изучающий взгляд.

Ткнуть пальцем в него, потом в себя и поманить за собой, сопроводив улыбкой – вот и всё приглашение. Рыжий развернулся и направился в сторону приватов, отчего-то не сомневаясь, что брюнет последует за ним.

— Сверху? Снизу? – Бросает выбранный партнер, предпочитая сначала раздеться, а потом уже заниматься тем, для чего они сюда пришли.

— Без слов.

В практичности брюнету было не отказать, впрочем, мужчина не имел ничего против такого подхода.

Самым удивительным оказалось то, что получилось действительно без слов. Такое понимание Шульдих считал редкостью. Инстинктивное – чем-то невозможным. Рыжий терпеть не мог, когда его дергают за волосы или унижают, при этом встать на колени и отсосать его ничуть не смущало. Если он решал, что ему лень напрягаться и, так и быть, он побудет снизу, то это было единственным решением, которое он принимал, всё остальное предполагалось оставить на откуп партнеру. Отдаваться наполовину он не умел, если уж отдавался, то до конца. Шульдих мог с уверенностью сказать, что брюнет брал его тоже до конца. И это было приятно. Злость на неудачи последних недель испарилась, а в тело ломило от усталости и удовлетворения. Рыжий не переваривал прощания и неизбежные неловкости, тем более после хорошей ночи, и предпочитал уходить по-английски – первым.

Ещё на пути в аэропорт Шульдиха осенила идея, где именно мог прятаться человек, жизнь которого была оценена заказчиком в сумму его услуг.

Поймать мышку оказалось делом нескольких месяцев. Кто же знал, что она заберется в такую задницу, где нет ни приличной жратвы, ни выпивки, а про жилье вообще стоит промолчать.

В этом захолустье встретить того самого брюнета оказалось полной неожиданностью. Надо отдать должное – приятной. Только вот он ничуть не рад и, кажется, что всему вокруг. Когда официантка попыталась подцепить состоятельного клиента, получила очень нелюбезный ответ убираться к черту. На прикосновение брюнет реагирует однозначно раздраженным рыком:

— Что ещё?!

— Свободно?

Брюнет не поворачивает головы, похоже, узнает по голосу.

— А… это ты. Прошу.

Шульдих устраивается напротив, вертит стакан в руках и смотрит, как человек со злостью поглощает только что принесенную ему официанткой отраву.

— Повторим?

— Не сегодня.

— Жаль.

— Сегодня я слишком устал. Как на счет завтра?

— У меня завтра самолет.

— У меня тоже.

— Париж.

— Нью-Йорк. Утром?

— Договорились. Я зайду.

Рыжий оставляет недопитым пойло, платит и молча уходит.

Трахаться на циновке оказалось жестко, и спина осталась исцарапанной, а все потому, что до койки они не добрались. Брюнет не любит, когда за него принимают решения, и ему нравится оставлять на теле партнера свои отметины: пирсинг в процессе секса оказался неслабым дополнением к нему. Когда Шульдих пришел в себя, партнера рядом уже не было, он, видимо, тоже предпочитал уходить, не прощаясь. Только рядом лежала бумага с номером сотового и подписью звонить за повторением, а имя «Брэд» брюнету определенно шло.

В Париж рыжий возвращаться любил всегда, после того, как стал ненавидеть США. Тут, по крайней мере, можно было найти кафе с настоящими круассанами. Три месяца мотаний по всему свету, для того, чтобы снова вернуться сюда. Шульдих достал сотовый, чтобы позвонить, но передумал. Правда, отложить трубку далеко он не успел, раздался звонок. Рыжий усмехнулся, в чем-то они были до одури похожи. Например, в совпадении желаний.

— Привет, либе, — голосом подчеркивая, что слово означает, что угодно, но только не любовь. — Где ты?

— Тибет.

— Далеко забрался.

— А ты?

— Париж.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Убить меня ты сможешь, только если приедешь.

— Сволочь, какие планы на вечер?

— Собираюсь в Гранд-Оперу.

— Отличный выбор.

— Ага.

— Ну, до встречи.

— Приятного вечера, либе.

Когда в конце антракта за спиной Шульдиха раздается знакомый голос, он чуть вздрагивает и предлагает бокал шампанского. И уехать отсюда к нему в номер.

Утром рыжий понял, что его подсадили на чай, рецепт которого Брэд раскрывать отказался.

Ещё два месяца спустя запас оставленного Шульдиху любовником чая подошел к концу. И это оказалось прекрасным поводом найти его, заставить презентовать полюбившуюся смесь и заняться сексом.

Рыжий листает добытое досье на Брэда Кроуфорда уже по пути в аэропорт. Он уверен, что узнавать своего любовника ближе не хочет, но и оторваться от занимательного чтива не может. Когда ключ к загадке в руках, трудно удержаться и не открыть сундук. Ром как нельзя лучше гармонирует с его настроением.

Шульдих удивляется всему от и до: в бытность ещё студентом на медицинском факультете, им предлагали отправиться в крестовый поход в составе миссии Красного Креста, но тогда они только посмеялись над беспросветной глупостью тех, кто соглашается на билет в один конец. И воочию видеть человека, который уже более шести лет мотается по горячим точкам, было словно откровением или проклятым напоминанием о давно похороненной жизни.

Найти Брэда Кроуфорда — первоклассного хирурга и, видимо, совсем сумасшедшего, — в богом забытой деревеньке в Судане оказывается полной неожиданностью, даже несмотря на то, что Шульдих прекрасно знал, куда направляется и кого там ищет.

Рыжий говорит себе: «нет, мне это не нужно, а надо забыть и не вспоминать» — и делает в точности наоборот. Подслушанный разговор о том, что лекарств нет, а детей надо как-то спасать, приводит лишь к тому, что Шульдих дергает за ниточки своих друзей-приятелей и должников. Через двенадцать часов он получает машину со всем необходимым. Он костерит себя, на чем свет стоит, пытается напомнить своему внутреннему «я», что это всё — не его дело, а он — холодный и отмороженный тип с темным прошлым, настоящим и будущим, но доставляет раздобытое Кроуфорду. Удивление в карих глазах почему-то принимается достаточной платой.

Шульдих не понимает, почему загоняет любовника спать, а сам надевает хирургические перчатки, хотя поклялся, что больше никогда в жизни не возьмет в руки скальпель. Но дети… для убийцы всегда были табу, и дать им умереть, просто потакая своим внутренним демонам, рыжий позволить не может.

Больше всего Шульдих не понимает себя. Особенно тогда, когда на лагерь происходит нападение боевиков. Отправляясь на охоту за чужими жизнями он считает, что занимается дурью, потому как ему за работу даже не заплатят, а он неоправданно рискует своей шкуркой.

Но для профессионала нет ничего невозможного. Только в конце какая-то опустошенность. Когда его находит Кроуфорд, он вышибает пустоту единственно доступным ему способом — берет рыжего так, чтобы тот позабыл обо всем. И сигаретный дым после складывает картину мировоззрения Шульдиха в единое целое.

— О чем ты сейчас думаешь?

— О том, как изменить мир.

— Устрой геноцид.

Рыжий парень потягивается и лениво бросает ответ собеседнику, тот усмехается:

— Я подумываю над этим.

Шульдих щурится, не желая думать, а просто ловит какой-то иррациональный кайф.

Один звонок прерывает всё, и рыжий прощается, не прощаясь. У него на носу очередной заказ. И в спину летят слова, который Шульдих с радостью предпочел бы пропустить мимо ушей.

— И что за работа?

Рыжий замирает, взвешивая на чаше весов, что для него лучше: соврать или сказать правду. И выбирает порвать то, что, похоже, начало зарождаться. Это всё не для него.

— Убийство.

Кроуфорд кажется не слишком удивленным, более растерянным. Абсурдная картина выяснения подноготной посередине деревни давно позабытого современностью времени.

— Ты — убийца?

— Да, — отвечает рыжий и затягивается.

В пачке остались ещё две сигареты, отсюда определенно пора валить.

— Что и женщин… и детей?

— Ты ищешь мне оправдания.

Вместо ответа равнодушие – прекрасный защитный барьер, почти так же, как обсуждать мюзиклы с Бродвея.

Кроуфорд убирает челку с глаз и выдыхает сквозь зубы тихо:

— Значит, уже простил… то есть принял.

— Зря. Я — убийца, либе, и получаю удовольствие от своей работы. Мне не нужно ни прощение, ни приятие. Милый, я такой, какой есть, и себя вполне устраиваю.

— Мне больше не звонить.

Иногда дерьмо — то, что партнер понимает тебя без слов. Согласно улыбнуться и разойтись, не прощаясь.

Мир давно расчерчен человеком на дороги и катастрофы крупного и личного характера. Шульдих склоняется к мысли, что его рейс и вовсе отменили. Рыжий считает, что моральное удовольствие от убийства он оставил в той деревне, но на то, чтобы забыться, у него давно есть работа. Его жизнь — треклятая интерпретация того французского сериала о Никите, только с ним в главной роли и не таким трагически-идиотским прошлым, как у неё.

Когда ему в Лондон доставляют посылку и там обнаруживается пакет с тем самым чаем, Шульдих медитирует на него пару дней, прежде чем заварить себе чашечку и позвонить ему. Стереть номер телефона бывшего любовника рука не поднялась.

Усталый и такой знакомый голос на том конце соединения:

— Привет, либе.

— А ты где?

— В Телль-Авиве.

— Буду через шесть часов. Встретишь?

— Без вопросов.

Попытка — не пытка — приходит к нелогичному выводу Шульдих и срывается с места.

Заниматься любовью тогда, когда партнер вынужденно ограничен в подвижности бинтом на ноге презабавное дело, особенно когда он доминант. Но почему-то ничуть не смущает.

Рыжий ловит себя на том, что в компании Брэда Кроуфорда преступно хорошо конкретно взятому убийце. И главное, можно не опасаться хождения по больным мозолям. Без слов договорится попробовать жить вместе, при условии того, что обоих носит по всему свету.

Спустя полгода Шульдих дозревает до мысли, что категорически против того, чтобы любовник рисковал собой и куда-либо уезжал от него.

— Либе, а ты? Ты тоже забьешь на свою работу?

Когда Брэд Кроуфорд начинает произносить слова, Шульдиху его хочется просто пристрелить.

— Нет, — после минутного колебания следует ответ.

— Тогда не проси того, чего сам не можешь дать.

— Пошел вон.

— Как угодно.

Когда щелкает замок входной двери, рыжий смеется: он, кажется, понимает, за что влюбился в этого невозможного типа. Невозможно не любить себя.

Три месяца спустя Шульдих признается себе, что тогда погорячился. Рыжий всю жизнь терпеть не мог оказываться неправым. Он набирает выученный наизусть номер телефона, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что скажет Кроуфорду в свое оправдание, но в ответ слышится коронное «занято». Он ещё не знает, что совпадения в жизни иногда носят буквально кармический характер. Шульдих звонит ещё дважды, и каждый раз ему не везет.

Найти Кроуфорда в этот раз оказалось делом нелегким: Нью-Йорк – не Дарфур, можно пройти рядом и не заметить. Неудача расценивается как личное оскорбление: злой и опустошенный, рыжий тормозит машину у собственного дома. На ступенях вольготно устроился пропащий докторишка. Он поднимается навстречу Шульдиху и до того, как тот успевает открыть рот, чтобы начать покаяние, заявляет безапелляционным тоном:

— Ты можешь сколь угодно долго сопротивляться, но я всё равно останусь с тобой.

Рыжий ещё не знает, что на это ответить, а потому просто молча утыкается в «либе», с облегчением выдохнув, закрывает глаза.

…То ли мир, то ли голова, но что-то определенно кружится…

Когда зрение возвращается к нему, Шульдих чувствует себя, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Он хватает воздух ртом и оглядывается по сторонам так, будто перенесся за тридевять земель. В каком-то смысле он недалек от истины.

Шульдих трясет головой, пытаясь отогнать ночной кошмар, но сердце колотится с такой силой, что гул отдается в висках. Когда он встает, чтобы пойти и умыться, с колен падает нечто, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся шкатулкой.

И телепат вспоминает, что он вчера был вне кондиции, вчера он возвращался домой, а его подкараулил Кроуфорд, недовольный приработком рыжего.

В погоне за деньгами Шульдих переплюнул даже Кроуфорда. Если оракул всегда тормозил до черты, которую пересекать не следует никому, кто хочет ещё покоптить это небо, то рыжий перелетал её, не замечая, и даже не используя никаких подручных средств. Только потом сильно удивлялся, почему так припекает?

А зачеты по прыгучести он всегда сдавал с блеском, не напрягаясь.

Шульдих любил стены, такие крепкие и надежные, особенно сильно тогда, когда пол норовил уйти из-под ног, не попрощавшись.

Внезапно вспыхнувший свет ударил по глазам, телепат вскинул руку в защитном жесте, и чуть было не потерял равновесие. Сильные руки не дали принять желанное всей душой горизонтальное положение. Хотя на практике Шульдих прекрасно знал, что такое — спать на полу, сейчас он был согласен даже на это.

— Твою мать, ты все-таки туда сунулся?!

Голос Кроуфорда был подобен набату, его очень хотелось заткнуть.

Жаль только, силы были лишь на то, чтобы жалобно застонать, надеясь на милость оракула и его понимание страждущего тишины. Тот в свою очередь всё прекрасно понимал, но голос ни на йоту не понизил:

— Шульдих, какого черта, я должен буду завтра прикрывать твою задницу?

Телепат как клещами вцепился в Кроуфорда, уткнулся ему в шею и с неподдельной мукой в голосе простонал:

— Брэд… столько денег!

Оракул с трудом поборол в себе желание вцепиться подчиненному в глотку и задушить на месте.

— Идиот! – Рявкнул на откровенное признание Кроуфорд.

Шульдих дернулся, но свою подпорку и главную тягловую силу из захвата не выпустил. Впереди маячила лестница.

— Идиот, — послушно согласился он, сейчас даже не покривив душой.

Его голова была бесценна.

— Объясни мне, какой фриланс может быть у телепата-убийцы?

Рыжий подавил улыбку, если начальник начал задаваться этим вопросом и понизил голос, значит, головомойка откладывается, либо до завтра, либо на неопределенный срок.

Кроуфорд быстро вспыхивал, но не менее быстро остывал. Главное – переждать девятую волну и со всем соглашаться.

Шульдиху показалось, что у него хватило сил на то, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство, и перед тем как вырубится спать, он успел заглянуть в добытую для клиента шкатулку.

Оказалось, что предупреждение клиента ни за что на свете, даже под дулом пистолета не открывать шкатулку было не капризом, а конкретной рекомендацией, которая дается во избежание. Шульдих спустился вниз всё ещё под впечатлением того, что увидел и почувствовал.

На протяжении всего того времени, пока Кроуфорд отчитывал своего подчиненного за его безответственные действия, телепат думал только о том, что лучше бы Кроуфорд был докторишкой. С ним тогда, возможно, было бы намного проще.

А ещё ему было интересно, что именно в постели проповедует его начальство? И увлекается ли пирсингом?..

И трахаться с Кроуфордом ему определенно понравится, а значит, тот может сколько угодно долго сопротивляться, но всё равно останется с ним. Разве возможно не любить себя?


End file.
